seven day fool
by GoldSilver02
Summary: She never meant for this to happen but it did and now she has no clue what to do about it. A seven day look at the transformation of one Aria Montgomery. Aria/Jason. Some Aria/Ezra.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing._

_**Pairing**: Aria/Jason. Some Aria/Ezra. Others are mentioned._

_**Summary**: She never meant for this to happen but it did and now she has no clue what to do about it. Jason/Aria._

_**Author's Note**: Second PLL fic, first Aria fic. This is dedicated to my little sister, my cute freckled sister who adores Aria/Jason and asked me to write a story about them. This…is what came out. Lol. You're reviews are very much appreciated! Let me know what everyone thinks! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>seven day fool<em>

_chapter 1_

**We always long for the forbidden things, and desire what is denied us**.

Francois Rabelais

* * *

><p><em>Monday night<em>

"_I have a boyfriend." She all but whimpers against his lips. Her body betrays her confession and instead of pulling away, she pulls him closer. She tugs at his shirt, fiddles with his buttons and inches herself closer to him, closing whatever distance between them. There wasn't much distance to begin with but now, now they're pressed against each other, molding into one another. _

"_Do you love him?" He swallows her answer. _

_His kisses are rough and intense (just like him). Aria knows that she should push him away. God, her head is screaming at her to push him away. But she doesn't. instead, she lets herself get pulled into his kisses. She lets herself forget who she even is, for a moment. _

_She thinks of Ezra. Not because she wants to but because she feels like she has to. It's not enough, not with Jason's lips leaving a trail of fire down her throat. His hands are everywhere, roaming places that Ezra hasn't even thought of touching. There's a yearning so great in Aria that she almost cries. She almost begs Jason to help her, because she's new at this, she's not as experienced. All she knows is that when Ezra kisses her, she feels content, when Jason kisses her? She feels her head spin, she feels her body tingle and she feels a burning sensation rip through her body. _

"_We should stop." She murmurs against his lips. Her hands are sprawled against his chest. She can feel his heart beat erratically. _

_He runs a hand through his hand and nods. "We should." Then he steps away from her and she can feel the loneliness, the coldness instantly. All she wants to do is reach out her hand, beg him to take it and pull him back to her. _

_She doesn't. Instead, she stands in front of him, hands limp at her sides. "You better go." She gestures between them. "This…this can never happen again."_

_The glint in his eyes tells her that she just inadvertently issued a challenge. One that he's going to take. _

* * *

><p><em>Monday morning<em>

The shrill ringing of the bell snaps her out of her daze. She blinks, slowly adjusting her eyes, her mind (her sanity) to her surroundings. Hanna, Spencer and Emily surround her, talking quietly.

Hanna nudges her. "How's it going Sleepy?" She teases her. "Man, and here I thought I was the slacker."

Aria manages a small smile and stands up. "I'm just tired, that's all. Don't worry Han, you still wear the crown."

Emily looks at her worriedly. "Is everything okay?"

Is everything okay? She wants to laugh but she doesn't because then she'll probably cry. No. No, everything is not okay, because somehow on this strange and twisted road, she stopped thinking about Ezra all the time and started thinking about Jason. _Jason_. Her dead best-friend's brother (who possibly murdered said dead best friend). _So_, Aria concludes in her mind, _no, everything is most certainly not okay_.

"Everything's fine." Aria lies.

The lie tastes like acid and nothing has ever come out so smoothly.

* * *

><p>She's almost out of the class when her phone vibrates with a message. Her friends are in front of her, talking and teasing each other.<p>

Aria glances down at her phone. _**Liar, liar, pants on fire. Someone is far from fine. A.**_

She has to remind herself to breathe. She has to remind herself that everything is okay. Everything will be fine. Everything will work out. And damn-it, she has to remind herself to think of Ezra.

Everything's okay.

(It's not. But Aria doesn't know that and even if she does? She's not acknowledging that there's a ticking time bomb hiding and ready to blow when she least expects it).

* * *

><p><em>Monday afternoon<em>

She's visiting Hollis again. (She's always at Hollis). It was never somewhere she wanted to attend after high school. She always thought about NYU, UCLA, hell Oxford even. She just always wanted somewhere away from Rosewood, away from everything that haunts her.

(But, she reminds herself, Ezra is in Hollis and Hollis is where she'll probably end up). She's becoming chained and she doesn't like the feeling at all.

She walks down the various hallways, past the trophies and past the black and white photos of previous graduates. She can hear her heels echo and she takes comfort in the sound.

She turns the corner and sees Ezra's office door open. She plans to walk in, she plans to hug him, hold him, kiss him. As soon as she peaks her head in, she pauses and molds herself against the wall, twisting her head to listen in. She should have known that her plans never work out.

She can see the back of Ezra's head as he and Jackie are talking. It's so strange seeing them together, standing side by side. She can hear bits of their conversations and most of it is about their past. _Their_ history. _Their_ mutual friends.

Ezra and Aria don't have any mutual friends. Her parents don't count and she hardly thinks that her friends (the so-called liars of the town) constitute as mutual friends either.

"Don't you miss us?" Jackie's soft voice echoes and Aria has to clench her fists. She really hates that woman. "I miss you, Z. I keep thinking about what happened. My stupidity. I was terrified by how much you I loved-love-you. Just think about it; we could be married. We could have kids."

It's the kick in the guts; it's the revelation that makes Aria move. She doesn't want to hear this. She finds that she can't hear this. Rationally, she knows that this is a conversation that had to have happened sooner or later but Aria never wanted to be present for it.

She walks quickly down the hallways, past the trophies and past the black and white photos of previous graduates.

She pushes open the double doors and takes in deep gulps of air.

Her phone vibrates and with shaky hands she looks at it. _**Can I see you tonite? Jason.**_

She closes her eyes, and then opens them. _**My place at six. Parents and Mike are gone for a couple hours.**_

Rationally, she shouldn't be doing this. She should tell him to meet her at the park, or at a café, or even the grocery store. She shouldn't be alone with Jason. She knows this. (She doesn't listen to the voice inside her head).

She takes a look at Hollis and shakes her head. She should probably go in and confront Ezra. Ask him what he wants, who he wants. But she's hurt. Because he probably still thinks of Jackie and she can't help but wonder how much.

(She ignores the voice inside her head reminding her that she's actually not as hurt as she proclaims).

* * *

><p><em>Monday night<em>

"I thought you might want this." Jason says, as soon as Aria closes the door. He opens the bag in his hands and pulls out a worn brown teddy bear.

"Bacon!" The name escapes her mouth faster then she likes.

"_Allie?" Aria calls out her best friend's name as she climbs the stairs. "Allie, are you okay?" _

_The blonde is sitting on her bed, cross-legged and her head bent down. She sniffles. "I'm fine." She looks up and manages a smile that doesn't quite reach her watery eyes. "God, Aria, what is that thing in your hand?"_

_She looks at her brown teddy bear and blushes. "Your mom called and said that you locked yourself in your room. This is my bear from when I was little. He got me through a lot of tough times. He knows the importance of keeping a secret." Aria smiles and lets out a little laugh. "It's stupid, I know, but I just thought…well if he got me through tough times, maybe he can help you." She sets him down in front of Allison. "This way, you can have a little piece of me wherever you go."_

_Allison stares at the teddy bear for a few minutes and then, almost hesitantly, picks him up and settles him in her lap. "What's his name?"_

"_Bacon."_

"_Better keep him away from Hanna." Allison jokes snidely. Then she sniffles again and huffs. _

_They sit in silence. "Are you sure you're okay?" Aria asks again. _

"_I'm fine. Everything's fine."_

"Where did you find him?" Aria asks Jason.

He shrugs. "I was cleaning out a hallway closet and this was in the back of it. I remembered when you came to the house with it, so I decided to give it back to you."

Aria laughs and nods. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks." She looks around the empty house. "You want some coffee?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>She doesn't know how they get here, to this position. One minute they're talking, laughing, reminiscing and then she's pressed against him. His mouth is hot and demanding and Aria can't help but respond.<p>

"I have a boyfriend." She all but whimpers against his lips. Her body betrays her confession and instead of pulling away, she pulls him closer. She tugs at his shirt, fiddles with his buttons and inches herself closer to him, closing whatever distance between them. There wasn't much distance to begin with but now, now they're pressed against each other, molding into one another.

"Do you love him?" He swallows her answer.

His kisses are rough and intense (just like him). Aria knows that she should push him away. God, her head is screaming at her to push him away. But she doesn't. instead, she lets herself get pulled into his kisses. She lets herself forget who she even is, for a moment.

She thinks of Ezra. Not because she wants to but because she feels like she has to. It's not enough, not with Jason's lips leaving a trail of fire down her throat. His hands are everywhere, roaming places that Ezra hasn't even thought of touching. There's a yearning so great in Aria that she almost cries. She almost begs Jason to help her, because she's new at this, she's not as experienced. All she knows is that when Ezra kisses her, she feels content, when Jason kisses her? She feels her head spin, she feels her body tingle and she feels a burning sensation rip through her body.

"We should stop." She murmurs against his lips. Her hands are sprawled against his chest. She can feel his heart beat erratically.

He runs a hand through his hand and nods. "We should." Then he steps away from her and she can feel the loneliness, the coldness instantly. All she wants to do is reach out her hand, beg him to take it and pull him back to her.

She doesn't. Instead, she stands in front of him, hands limp at her sides. "You better go." She gestures between them. "This…this can never happen again."

The glint in his eyes tells her that she just inadvertently issued a challenge. One that he's going to take.

* * *

><p>She locks the door after he leaves, her lips feel swollen and her heart is thumping against her chest. She can't catch her breath. She forgets to breathe.<p>

Oh God. _OhGodohGodohGod_. She kissed him. She made out with Jason.

(A part should feel dirty but she doesn't and she wonders what that makes her).

Her phone vibrates and Aria dreads looking at it. _**Twice a liar, once a cheater? Poor Ezra, he'll be heartbroken. A. **_

She sinks to the ground and leans her head against the wall.

She's utterly and completely fucked…and for once, Aria has no clue what to do.

* * *

><p><em>BAM! What do you guys think? Yay or Nay? Your reviews mean a lot! This is my first Aria fic. I'm a hardcore Spoby fan, and this whole AriaEzra stuff freaks me out but there's something about Jason/Aria that just…clicks? Does that make sense. I don't know. Let me know what you all think! Your reviews mean a ton!_

_Thanks again!_

**_Bex_**

_**P.S**. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Hope you all like!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Pairing: Aria/Jason. Some Aria/Ezra. Others are mentioned.

Summary: She never meant for this to happen but it did and now she has no clue what to do about it. Jason/Aria.

Author's Note: Hope you all like! This goes out to my youngest sister who is an even bigger Aria/Jason shipper than me. Lol. Love ya, kid!

* * *

><p><em>seven day fool<em>

_chapter 2_

**And underneath the dark waters, I will show you the real me.**

The Deer Tracks- Bless the Waves

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday morning<em>

There's a twenty-four hour pharmacy down the block from her house and sometimes when Aria can't sleep, she goes there. She walks down the aisles and runs the tips of her fingers over supplies. Sometimes she stares at the food section, carving something but never knowing what. Sometimes she stares at the various Hallmark cards and reads them. She reads the sad ones, the happy ones, the funny ones.

(Other times, she doesn't really know what she's looking for. Just that she's looking).

This time, her feet take her to an aisle and she stares at the box for a long time. She stares and stares until she blinks and her vision becomes blurry. She snatches the box and goes to the cashier who rings it through and lifts his eyebrows in acknowledgement.

She doesn't know what possesses her to get it. She doesn't know what makes her rip the package open, stare at the contents and (actually) do it. But she does it. As in there's no going back.

(Who's she kidding? She always goes back. Always. To that _year_, to that _summer,_ to that _night._ Everything leads back to the past).

She sets the alarm and she walks around in her room. She can't sleep. She's too wired to sleep. Her mind is working a mile a minute. All she can think about is Jason. Jason and his kiss. Jason and his hands. Jason and his voice. _JasonJasonJason_. She feels like a teenager (okay, she still is a teenager but she feels like _that _teenager, the one from that summer).

She feels sick to her stomach when she thinks about Ezra. God, she can just imagine what he'd say. She can just imagine the wounded look, the disappointment, and the utter travesty that will befall him because of her. (She's a bit dramatic but she thinks she deserves the right to be). The last thing she wants is to hurt Ezra (but realistically, was their relationship ever going to be anything but hurt and secrets and lies? Aria has had enough of secrets for one life).

The alarm sounds and she sighs as she bends over the tub and washes her hair. When she's done, she towel dries her hair and then stares at herself in the mirror. She grabs the strand of bright pink hair and twirls it around her finger. It was a rash idea. It was a stupid idea but somehow she thinks it's a good idea.

"_Hey. I liked the pink hair. I miss the pink hair."_ She can hear his voice in her head. It's taunting her. Mocking her.

"I like it too." She whispers to herself in the mirror.

She's staring at the old Aria, the one who doesn't care. The one who doesn't have all these secrets swirling in her head.

(She goes to sleep as soon as her head hits the pillow).

* * *

><p>Her parents are shocked but they recover easily, chuckling over the old days. When Mike hurries past her room, he comes to a halt and looks at her. His head is cocked to the side. He doesn't say anything. Doesn't nod, doesn't tease her, he says nothing. Then he's gone.<p>

(Hanna squeals when she sees it. Spencer is shocked but she recovers nicely. Emily stares at it and then smiles. People stare at her but she doesn't let it bother her).

Her phone vibrates before she enters first class. _Resorting back to the old days? Don't u no the past comes back to bite you in the ass? __**A**__._

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday afternoon<em>

Ezra calls and she answers. She always answers. "Hello?"

"_I miss you."_ He sounds so earnest and she smiles.

"I miss you too." The words sound funny coming out of her mouth and that scares her because it's never felt that way before.

"_What are you doing this afternoon?"_

What is she doing this afternoon? She was planning on locking herself in the room and committing Jason's kisses to memory. Not that she'd tell Ezra that. She doesn't think that conversation would go over so well.

"Nothing." She squeaks out.

"_Then come visit me. I missed you yesterday."_

Ah, yes, yesterday. Jackie. The conversation that she was never meant to hear. "I don't know, you have any visitors planned?"

She can almost see him frown. _"No, of course not. Why?"_

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She sighs and looks around the school. "Yeah, sure I'll stop by."

He's silent. _"I don't want this to be a chore."_

"It's not. I miss you."

She hangs up feeling like the shittiest person in the world.

(Her relationship is turning into a big lie and she doesn't know what to do about it).

* * *

><p>"What did you do to your hair?" Is the first thing he says. It's not <em>hi, how are you?<em> It's not, _I've missed you_. It's not even a kiss. No, it's _what did you do to your hair?_

"I dyed it." She says, taking the strand and examining it. "You don't like it?"

He gulps and looks at it. "Honestly? Not really. It's just…so pink."

"I used to have it a while ago and I felt like a change."

"It's a big change."

She's upset that he doesn't like it. She's upset that he's not even _trying _to like it. "You hate it that much?"

"I don't hate it…its just…Aria, it's going to take some time for me to get used to that splash of pink in your hair."

"I understand." Aria says and she forces a smile. She doesn't understand.

(If Ezra loves her like he says he does, he'd accept her _and_ her pink hair).

* * *

><p>She's walking back from Hollis, (not really looking forward to going home), the conversation with Ezra still going through her mind when she hears a car honk. She jumps and turns around. She places a hand over her chest and tries to calm down. "Jason! You scared me!"<p>

"Sorry!" He exclaims, holding his hands up in surrender. He drops them and then smiles widely. "Hey! Your hair, it's pink!"

She nods. "You like?"

"I really like. I've always liked the pink." He gestures to the passenger seat. "Get in, I'll drive you home."

She sighs and shrugs. "I actually wasn't going home. I was just…planning on walking."

He frowns. "Get in. I'll take you somewhere to eat. You've got to be hungry."

She is hungry. She glances around to make sure no one's watching and then slides into Jason's car. "Thanks."

"No problem."

(Things should be awkward. They really should be. Except it's not and that realization doesn't scare Aria as much as it should).

* * *

><p>He takes her one town over to a small restaurant. "They make the best burgers and shakes here." He tells her.<p>

She gets out of the car and looks down at his outstretched hand. He doesn't say anything as she continues to stare at it. He stands there patiently, waiting for her to do something, anything.

She grabs his hand and lets him lead her into the restaurant.

(Her hand fits perfectly in his and this makes her heart beat faster).

They eat and they laugh and they remember the past. It's comfortable being around Jason. Despite what Spencer, Hanna and Emily say, Aria feels safe with Jason.

(An elderly couple walk by them and compliment them how well they fit each other. How good they look together. Neither Jason or Aria correct them).

* * *

><p><em>Dining with the enemy? Make sure not to bite the poisoned apple Snow White. <em>_**A.**_

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday evening<em>

Aria should have known better. She really should have. But she didn't. (This is what she tells herself). Because she's letting Jason trail his lips down her neck and his hands are bunched at the hem of her shirt.

She's breathless. This man literally takes her breath away.

Her hands cup his face as she kisses him back. (She shouldn't be doing this. She's damning herself). She wrenches away from him and it's physically painful. "Stop. Stop. This needs to stop."

"Why?"

She wants to say because she has a boyfriend. Because she loves her boyfriend. She wants to say because she doesn't know if he's _not _a murderer. She wants to say her friends will hate her. Instead she says, "because you're Allison's brother."

(The quickest way to break the mood is by bringing up his dead sister, her dead best friend).

He drives her home in silence.

"Thanks for everything." She whispers to him before she gets out of the car as he pulls in front of her house.

She's not even two feet away from the car when he calls out her name. He's looking at her, eyes intense, face drawn and tense. "One day, you're going to have to stop hiding behind Allison's ghost."

"One day." She admits. "But not today."

"Not today."

(It's a promise for tomorrow. Or the day after that. It's a promise for someday and it's all she can give him at the moment).

* * *

><p>She's kicking off her shoes, when her computer makes a beep. She frowns and opens the message that pops up. She lets out a gasp and almost vomits on the spot. Instead, she just clutches her stomach and wills the nausea to go away.<p>

On the screen is a picture. A snapshot, (a damning snapshot), of her and Jason. In Jason's car. And they're making out. Heavily.

_Wonder what dear Ezra will think about your extra-curricular activity . __**A.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter two! What do you all think? Your reviews me a lot! Thank you so much, I'm so happy that you guys like it. It's so different writing Aria and Jason but I like it and I'm glad you guys do too!<p>

HUGE shoutout to: **CommeUnMonieau, Ktbug426, moundane0, rjt040190, ScarlettAndGold13, msbookworm93, Charlotte, daughterofappolo18, Vickey, **and** Maiqu. Your reviews means the world and I cannot thank you enough. And a HUGE shoutout goes to the people who liked and alerted this story. I love that you all like this story so far. Thanks so much!**

Thanks again!

**Bex. **

**P.S. **Any mistakes are mine.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing._

_**Pairing:** Aria/Jason. Some Aria/Ezra. Others are mentioned._

_**Summary:** She never meant for this to happen but it did and now she has no clue what to do about it. Jason/Aria._

_**Author's Note:** Hope you all like! This goes out to my youngest sister who is an even bigger Aria/Jason shipper than me. Lol. Love ya, kid!_

* * *

><p><em>seven day fool<em>

_chapter 3_

**Whenever I'm alone with you**

**You make me feel like I am home again**

**Whenever I'm alone with you**

**You make me feel like I am whole again**

**Whenever I'm alone with you**

**You make me feel like I am young again**

**Whenever I'm alone with you**

**You make me feel like I am fun again**

Adele- Lovesong

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday morning<em>

She lays awake, unable to sleep. She traces her fingers over her lips, she shivers in her bed, half in denial and half with sleep deprivation. She doesn't know what she's doing. She doesn't know what's going to come out of this…this…_thing_. She wants to stop, (she knows she has to stop) but she also knows that she _won't_ stop.

(Because Jason is a drug. Her fucked up version of heroin).

She's terrified of the picture that _A_ took. She's terrified of what _A _is going to do with it. Will she hold it over her head for the rest of her life? Probably. Will she make Aria feel so guilty that it consumes her, all of her? More than likely. Aria doesn't want to think about what _A_ will really do with the photo.

(Because Aria isn't so good at being honest with herself, but in the dark, when no one is around, she'll admit to herself that she knows exactly what _A_ is going to do with the photo. And Aria is helpless to stop her, and she's terrified to find that a large part of her doesn't want to stop _A_).

* * *

><p>There is a large hole in her when she sees her friends. The three of them are crowded in the back of the classroom, conversing quietly. She makes her way to them and smiles.<p>

"You look like shit." Hanna states.

"Oh, gee, thanks Han." Aria replies as she takes her seat.

"She means that in the most loving way." Emily responds, glaring at Hanna.

Spencer is looking at her, head cocked to the side and eyes narrowed. "Are you okay?" She asks her.

Aria nods. "Of course, why?"

Spencer shrugs. "It's just…you look tired. Drained."

Aria wants to laugh. She wants to hold her sides and laugh until tears stream down her face. But she doesn't. "I haven't been sleeping." (It's the first truth she tells in God knows how long).

"Is this about _A_?" Hanna whispers as she leans over Aria's shoulder.

Aria's breath catches. "What do you mean?" She all but breathes out.

"You know." Emily says quietly. "Everything that she's done…"

_Done_. Everything that she's _done._ Not everything that she's going to do. God help them all. "Yeah." She nods. "It's just…all getting to be too much, you know?"

Hanna and Emily nod but Spencer continues to stare at her.

Aria turns her head, unable to look Spencer in the eyes.

Her phone beeps and Aria sighs as she turns it over, expecting another message from A. Instead she's met with _Morning Sunshine! __**Jason**__._

She almost busts into tears on the spot. It's so simple, so…tender (and it's something that Ezra has never done). She can feel herself start to smile_. It's instinctive with him,_ Aria thinks, Jason is just capable of making her smile, he's capable of making her laugh and most importantly, he's capable of making her forget.

"Message from the boyfriend?" Hanna teases.

Aria pauses and then nods slowly. "Yeah, you know us." She says lamely.

Spencer is still staring at her; she doesn't believe her. Aria knows that Spencer is just too good at picking out the liars.

* * *

><p>"What is going on with you?" Spencer hisses as she pulls Aria to the side.<p>

Aria yelps. "Ouch! Spencer!"

Spencer automatically lets go. "You're lying to us."

"I am not." Aria denies. _Liar, liar, pants on fire._

"I'm not stupid, Aria. Hanna, maybe. Emily, give her some time and she'll come to the same conclusion…but me? I am not stupid."

"I never said you were."

"Then what aren't you telling us?"

_Everything_. Aria wants to say. She hasn't kept a secret from the girls in a long time and it feels weird. She feels like she's betraying them. Most of all, she feels like _A_. And that realization, that sudden sinking realization, knocks the wind right out of her. "I'm not ready to tell you guys." Aria says quietly. (Weakly).

Spencer's eyes change, they're more sympathetic. They're more…trusting. "Okay. When you're ready, tell us. I'm not going to push. Lord knows I want to, but I won't. Just…we're here for you. Okay?"

Aria nods. "Can I make you promise me something?" She says quickly, the words fly out of her mouth before she can stop them.

Spencer nods eagerly. "Of course."

"When shit hits the fan, and trust me, it will, I need you guys to be here for me. No judgment, no comments, I just need you all to be here for me."

"Aria, you're scaring me." Spencer tells her.

"Promise me." She sounds so desperate (she is, she is so desperate).

"Promise."

(Aria believes her, at least for a little bit).

* * *

><p><em>Afternoon visit to a loved one? I'm giving you an out. Tell him or I'll show him. <em>_**A.**_

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday afternoon<em>

She makes up her mind to tell Ezra about her and Jason, after she receives the awful text message from _A_ in World History.

Her beats against her rib cage and she can't help but shiver. It's not cold outside; it's not even cloudy. The sky is bright blue and the sun shines so brightly that it almost blinds her when she looks at it directly.

She's rehearsed it all in her head, everything that she's going to say to him. She's going to tell him that it was a mistake (lie), a one-time thing (lie), that she loves him and only him (she's not sure if that's a lie, but knowing Aria, it probably is). She's going to beg for forgiveness, because he's the only one that…she shakes her head. Sometimes Aria wonders if she's only with Ezra because she feels like she has to be. The man has risked his career for her and all Aria can do is fall in, like (love) with her dead best friend's brother.

This doesn't make sense to Aria. She doesn't know how one kiss, how one conversation can change her interests. She doesn't know why every time she's around Jason; she loses control of her sense.

She's a jumbled mess of emotions and thoughts that she doesn't even realize she's in front of his office until she's staring right at him, sitting at his desk, pen in his hand and papers sprawled around him.

He looks up suddenly and smiles when he sees her. "Hey!" He says loudly. Then he laughs and smiles some more and he gets up and walks around in front of his desk, where he leans against it.

She smiles back (her heart is hammering in her chest, she wonders if he can hear it). "Hey." She walks towards him out of familiarity. (When did it become familiarity and not out of love?) "How has your day been?"

"Boring." He replies. His hands go to her hips and he pulls her gently to him. (He's gentle, where Jason is rough, untamed). He frowns when he sees that she won't meet his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She croaks out. "I just…I need to tell you something." She looks up at him, (finally making eye contact) and falters. He's staring at her so trustingly, waiting to hear what she has to say. She's going to break him, shatter him…she can't bring herself to say anything. The words get stuck in her throat.

"Aria? Sweetheart? What is it? What did you need to tell me?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing. Nothing. It's not important." She pauses. "Kiss me."

He kisses her gently and slowly, and her hands curl into fists on the lapels of his jacket. She wants him to kiss her harder; she _needs_ for him to kiss her harder. She wants to feel the passion. She wants to feel fire. She kisses him hungrily and he pulls away. "Don't." She whispers.

"Aria, what's gotten into you?"

(He doesn't know her. Not really. He doesn't know that she can be exactly like Jason, untamed).

* * *

><p>When she walks out of Hollis, she goes straight to the small café across the road. She wants to grab a coffee and curl into a large chair. Fate, obviously has different plans.<p>

Jason is there (he's everywhere). He's sitting at a table, with a book open in front of him. There are stares, people who whisper and Aria can't help but feel protective. She grabs her coffee and takes a seat across from him. "Hi." She says.

He looks up startled, (his hair falls into his eyes and she restrains the urge to push it away from his eyes), he smiles. "Hey. How are you?"

Tired. Drained. Depressed. Confused. "Fine."

He frowns at her. "I don't believe you."

"Don't push it." She warns.

He holds his hand up in surrender. "I won't. Why are you always at Hollis?" He asks suddenly. "Are you planning on going there?"

"Probably." She admits.

He scoffs. "Why? You were always the one who wanted to go to NYU."

She's the one who looks startled this time. "You remember?"

He nods. "Everyone else wanted to stay in Rosewood, you were the only one out of them that thought of some place different."

"I've changed."

"No, you haven't. You're still the same Aria that was friends with Allison."

(She breathes a sigh of relief. He's one of the only people who sees her for who she is. Not who she should be and Aria has never been more grateful in her entire life).

She's so happy to know that she's not actually lost, that she ignores her cell phone when it beeps.

_(I gave you a chance. You didn't take. Now its my turn. Don't say I didn't warn you. __**A**__.)_

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday night<em>

She spends the entire afternoon with Jason and they don't kiss. Not once. Instead, they talk, mostly about movies and music and sometimes books. They talk about his experiences backpacking throughout the States and he talks about Europe. (He's been to Spain, Italy, Germany, and he promises to take her one day).

They talk about nothing and everything until the manager kicks them out of the store. It's dark out and Jason drives her home.

She smiles at him, thanks him and then watches as he drives away.

She unlocks her door and walks in, saying her hellos and goodnights to her parents. She passes Mike in the hallway and nods. It's been weird between them and Aria has gotten over trying to make things right, she's gotten over trying to fix things.

She walks into her room and sighs when her computer beeps.

_Once upon a time there was a professor who loved a student and the student said she loved him too. The professor never thought the student to be a lying bitch. Except she is. Time's up, princess. Everyone gets what they deserve. __**A.**_

(One of these days Aria is actually, honest to God, going to vomit).

* * *

><p><em>So…what do you all think? Um…btw, you all rock. Like honestly, rock. Your reviews and support means so much to me! Thanks so much guys! Let me know what you guys think of it. I think a lot of you know where this going but I'll hopefully keep it interesting. Thanks again!<em>

**_HUGE SHOUTOUT:_ Halegranger, msbookworm93, your-little-mermaid, DeanWinchester'sGirl, ME LOVEY JAZZY, MPRockstar16, moo, ThisIsTheTVDFreak, The Continuous Writer, DecemberSnowfall.** I hope I haven't missed anyone! If I have I apologize! Let me know if I have and I'll send you a personal shout-out! Thanks so much guys. You rock!

Thanks again!

**Bex.**

**P.S**. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing. _

_**Pairing:**__ Aria/Jason. Some Aria/Ezra. Others are mentioned. _

_**Summary:**__ She never meant for this to happen but it did and now she has no clue what to do about it. Jason/Aria. _

_**Author's Note**__: Hope you all like! This goes out to my youngest sister who is an even bigger Aria/Jason shipper than me. Lol. Love ya, kid!_

* * *

><p><em>seven day fool<em>

_chapter 4_

**You were at an end breaking at the bend**

**heaven was an awful lot to lose**

**what if I'd of prayed**

**If I would have stayed**

**If I would have thought about you**

**I just covered your eyes and let you crumble down down down on the inside**

**All this trouble is mine**

**I let you crumble down down down on the inside**

**I can't lie love,**

**I'm sort of Delilah**

**And I know**

**that I let you down, I let you down, I let you down**

Anna Nalick- Sort of Delilah

* * *

><p><em>Thursday morning<em>

It starts when she wakes up in the morning. The sun is streaming through her room, there's a slight chill in the air and when Aria stretches in her bed, her outstretched arm sweeps over her bedside table and her palm connects with a lamp. She sees is wobble side to side and she watches in acute horror as it tips over and falls to the floor, crashing into a thousand little pieces.

"_I got you a lamp." Allison says, a small smile gracing her lips. _

_Aria cocks her head to the side. "A lamp?"_

_She nods. "I figure since you have trouble sleeping, a lamp would be better than trying to read and write against the moonlight."_

"_That's really sweet, Allie. Thanks."_

_She takes the lamp and looks over it. It's exquisite in its design. It has an antique look and feel to it. _

_Allie runs a fingertip over the side. "The man who sold it to me said that it was made over one hundred years ago and the maker was a very religious man. He carved the word _Veritas_ on it, branding the lamp to bring the truth to light. The maker was said to have studied witchcraft and before he died, he placed a curse against the lamp. Whoever broke it, would have bad luck. A lifetime of bad luck and would see the light evaporate before their very eyes, drowning them in darkness and loneliness."_

_She tells the tale quietly, whispering it, even though they're the only two people in her room. Aria's lip quivers. She doesn't believe in curses. She doesn't believe in witchcraft, but listening to Allison retell the story in her sudden airy voice, in her calm cool demeanor, scares Aria. "You got all that from one street vendor in Madrid?"_

"_I'm just repeating what he said."_

_Aria smiles and hold the lamp just a little tighter. "I promise to keep it safe."_

"_Good." Allison says, she crosses her arms over her chest and smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "I'd hate for you to have bad luck."_

Aria is snapped out of her memory when her parents rush into her room. She glances up at them and then stares at her lamp. "It fell. I accidently hit it."

Her mother breathes out a sigh of relief. "That's fine." She places a hand over her heart. "God, that scared me. Okay, we'll get this cleaned up."

"I can't believe it's broken."

"Aria?" Her father calls out. He places a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it honey, things like this happen."

* * *

><p>After she washes her face, brushes her teeth and slips into her clothes, Aria makes her way downstairs. She doesn't know how it happens, but she slips and falls hard on her backside. She yelps and the tears come instantly. Her back hurts and her ass is aching.<p>

Mike is standing at the bottom of the stairs and he looks at her while she struggles to get up and her parents are fussing over her. "Well," he says, "You're just having a shitty start aren't you?"

When she gets into her mother's car, her phone beeps and Aria fishes through her bag to reach it. B_ad start to the day? Don't worry my little liar, it's just gonna get worse__**. A.**_

* * *

><p>"Something bad is going to happen." She whispers to her friends as she meets them in front of the school.<p>

"What do you mean?" Hanna asks as she, Spencer and Emily huddle around Aria.

Aria shakes her head. "_A._ She's going to do something." She looks at her friends and they're all staring at her worriedly. God, she's been lying to them, _to them_, her three best friends for so long. "Listen, there's something I have to tell you guys-" The bell rings and they all look at each other.

"We'll talk after class?" Emily asks.

"Wait, guys, really-"

"Geometry calls." Hanna deadpans.

"I've got French." Spencer sighs. "See you guys at lunch?"

"Done and done." Emily agrees as she picks up her bad and walks into the school.

Aria stays outside the school for a few more moments, suddenly wishing that she never got out of bed this morning.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday afternoon<em>

It happens after lunch. She's in World History class when her phone beeps and she looks at it, she can feel the blood rush out of her. She feels faint and suddenly, she can hear her labored breathing. Oh God. _OhGodOhGodOhGod._

Because there she is, in a high definition picture, in Jason's car, mouths firmly attached to each other. His hand in her hair and her hands gripping his sweater pulling him tighter, closer to her.

There's a caption underneath; _This is what happens when liars don't tell the truth. It ends up coming out anyways. Who says blondes have more fun? __**A.**_

It's like a simultaneous catalyst. Almost every phone in the class goes off and she can feel the stares, the laughs, the gasps. With shaking hands, she grabs her books and shoves them in her bag as she stumbles out of her chair and into the hallway. She runs to the quickest bathroom and locks herself in a stall.

_Oh God. _

She feels the vomit in her throat and Aria barely has enough time to turn around, head bent over the toilet before she retches out her lunch.

(In her gut, Aria knew that this was going to happen, she just _fucking_ knew).

* * *

><p>"Jason, Aria? <em>Jason<em>?" Surprisingly, it's Emily that's the most enraged out of all of them. They're all crowded in the third floor bathroom, huddled around Aria, whose head is bent over the sink.

Hanna looks around when the door opens and shakes her head. "It's occupied. Get out."

The girl stands and looks at them. "Who the hell made you queen?"

Hanna scoffs and walks towards her. "I did. Now get the fuck out." She pushes the girl out of the bathroom and shuts the door, as she stands against it, blocking it. "Okay. We need to breathe. Just breathe…_what the hell were you thinking_?"

"Obviously," Emily snaps, "she wasn't."

"It was just a one time thing." Hanna reasons.

Spencer hasn't said anything, she just stares at Aria. "It wasn't. It wasn't just a one time thing, was it?" Spencer finally asks.

Aria shakes her head miserably. "No."

"Are you and Ezra broken up?" Spencer asks calmly.

"No."

"You _cheated_ on him?" The disbelief and hurt is evident in Hanna's voice and Aria has never felt like the biggest bitch in the world then she does at this moment.

"Yes." _Yes_. She did cheat on him. She could try to deny it, she could try and say that it was just something to pass the time with, but the truth of the matter is, yes, she did cheat on Ezra, With Jason.

"Jesus, Aria."

"Do you like him?" Spencer asks.

"Yes." The word tumbles out of her mouth faster than she can stop it. "Yes. He makes me laugh and he makes my stomach flutter and he excites me and he's such a good kisser and he fits perfectly against me. He makes me forget and most of all…most of all he likes my pink hair."

The three girls are silent as Aria rinses her mouth out with water.

"This is what you made Spencer promise us, isn't it?" Emily asks. "Yesterday, when Spencer told us that you made us promise to always be here for you when shit hits the fan, this is it, isn't it?"

Aria nods.

"I hate that you cheated on Fitz." Hanna announces. "Like, I honestly hate it and if you weren't my best friend, I'd call you…so many names."

"You can." Aria sniffles. "Call me names. I know you want to."

Hanna shakes her head. "No. No I don't. I'm not Allison. I would never use this against you."

* * *

><p><em>Wonder how the boyfriend is dealing with the betrayal? <em>_**A.**_

* * *

><p>Aria all but runs to Hollis. She doesn't care that her heels make obscene noises as she runs down the halls, past the trophies and past the black and white photos of previous graduates, she just runs until she reaches his office. She doesn't know what to say. She hasn't rehearsed it. All she knows is that she doesn't want him to find out like this. Not like this. Not from <em>A.<em>

She runs into his office and stops dead in her tracks. He's staring blankly at his computer screen. His face twisted up in devastation and hurt radiating from his eyes.

"Ezra." She croaks.

He looks at her, eyes so hurt, so betrayed. (Oh, God. She didn't realize how much this would hurt). "Aria…" he sounds so lost. "I don't…what?...tell me this is Photoshop."

She closes her eyes and when she opens them, she knows that her eyes are pooling with unshed tears. "I want to. I want to tell you that this is a joke, but it's not. I want to tell you I regret it, but I don't. I'm just…I am so sorry that this has hurt you. I never…you're…I…" She breaks off, tears spilling over her cheeks. "Oh, God. Ezra, I am so sorry."

He gapes at her and then he shakes his head. "I just…I don't…how could you do this?" His voice is quiet. He's not yelling, he doesn't even sound angry, he just sounds disappointed. (Aria can't help but want him to get angry. She wants him to yell and to throw things. And _damn-it_ she wants emotion).

And because she's so sick of lying and because she's so sick of always second guessing herself, she opts for the truth. "Because somewhere along the line, I think I stopped loving you so fiercely."

(And Oh God, the truth has never felt so good coming out of her mouth).

* * *

><p><em>Thursday evening<em>

She walks aimlessly around Rosewood. Her feet hurt. Her whole entire body hurts. She sits on a park bench and closes her eyes.

_(Ezra didn't yell at her. He didn't call her names. He didn't say anything. He just stared. "I think you should go." He says, his voice devoid of any emotion. And so, she left. She left and went outside. She waited outside against the chilly air. She waited and he never came out. He didn't fight for her. And she thinks that if he loved her, he'd fight for her. But he didn't). _

"Aria?"

She opens her eyes and her breath catches. He's standing in front of her; coat bundled up around him, hands in his pockets. His hair is falling into his face. "Hi."

He's staring at her, worried expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She answers automatically. She looks down at the ground. "No."

"I figured." He takes a seat next to her. "So, I got an interesting picture message today."

"I figured."

They sit in silence as the day blends into night and soon the air is getting colder and Aria can suddenly see white wisps of air as she breathes. The sky blackens; the moon glows and the stars shine above them.

Jason sighs and turns around to face her. "Come with me."

"Where?"

He shrugs. "I don't know, anywhere. Let's just get out of Rosewood."

She wants to tell him no. She wants to tell him that he's done enough. She wants to tell him to never contact her, to never look at her, to never think about her. She doesn't. She doesn't say anything because he looks at her, his eyes wide and pleading. "Okay."

She follows him to his car and fastens her seatbelt, staring ahead as he starts his car and starts driving.

It's only when they're driving past the _You're Now Leaving Rosewood_ sign that Aria sighs with relief. She shares a smile with Jason and looks out the window.

(Because Aria has never felt so content as she does when she's with Jason. This she will admit).

* * *

><p><em>Didn't anyone ever tell you not to run away? No worries. I'll be here when you get back. <em>_**A.**_

* * *

><p><em>Oh. Chapter four! You guys are awesome. You know that? Just totally awesome. I love you all! Seriously, you guys rock. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you all think. Your reviews mean so much to me! Thanks again!<em>

_**HUGE SHOUTOUT:** **msbookworm93, rjt040190, cherry-orchid, The-Esscence-Of-Everything, Maiqu, LoiRoko, ME LOVEY JAZZY, Ebony-Miracles, JacksMannequin102, greysluver13, halegranger,** I hope I haven't forgotten anyone! If I have, let me know and I will personally send out a **HUGE THANK-YOU.** Because you guys are just awesome. Honestly. I can't thank you all enough for your support!_

_Thanks again!_

_**Bex. **_

_**P.S.** Any mistakes are mine. I apologize if I offend anyone with them._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing. _

_**Pairing:**__ Aria/Jason. Some Aria/Ezra. Others are mentioned. _

_**Summary:**__ She never meant for this to happen but it did and now she has no clue what to do about it. Jason/Aria. _

_**Author's Note**__: Hope you all like! This goes out to my youngest sister who is an even bigger Aria/Jason shipper than me. Lol. Love ya, kid!_

* * *

><p><em>seven day fool<em>

_chapter _5

**Even though you are drowning in valley's of echoes**

**I believe there is peace in those hills up ahead**

**You will climb 'til you find places you'll never let go**

Katie Herzig- I Hurt Too

* * *

><p><em>Friday morning <em>

_"Truth or Dare?" Allison asks tilting her head to the side as she stares at Aria._

_"Truth." Aria answers automatically._

_Hanna rolls her eyes. "Where's your sense of adventure, Aria?" Her voice is light, teasing._

_"Probably following the six cupcakes you ate, Hanna." Allison shakes her head, chiding the other blonde. "Jesus Hanna, what happened to containing yourself?"_

_Hanna's head bows down and Aria sees shame flood her as her face turns bright red. Hanna turns her face, but Aria sees them, Emily sees them, Spencer sees them, liquid water drips from Hanna's eyes and makes their way down her chin._

_Aria's heart constricts. "Not fair, Allie. You dared her."_

_Allison scoffs. "Whatever. Anyways, Truth." She sighs and turns her head slightly and then she turns back to Aria, her eyes gleaming and a smirk attached to her face. "Tell us what you think of my brother."_

_Aria's breath hitches and her cheeks blush. "Your brother's cool."_

_Allison shakes her head. "Tsk-tsk, Aria. Lying is no fun. Tell us what you really think about Jason."_

_Aria shrugs, trying to get her heartbeat back to normal. "He's cute. Every girl thinks so. Next! Emily, Truth or Dare?"_

_Before they go to sleep, Allison puts her mouth to Aria's ear. "You should have just told the truth."_

_"What are you talking about Allie?"_

_"The game, silly. It could have been tit-for-tat. If you would have just told the truth, so would I."_

_Aria frowns and pulls back. "I'm confused."_

_Allison grins. "I would have told you the truth about what Jason thinks of you." She looks at Aria up and down, eyes gleaming. She puts her mouth back to Aria's ear. "Trust me, it would have made you blush from your head to your toes."_

Aria jolts awake when she feels the bed move. Her eyes fly open, as she takes in her darkened surroundings. She's in an unfamiliar room, with thin covers and hard pillows. Then she remembers. Jason. Ezra. School._ Jason_.

The light from the moon illuminates the room and in the silver shade of night, Aria turns her head and looks at Jason. He's sleeping soundly next to her. He's on his stomach, hands curled underneath the pillow and facing her. He looks peaceful. He looks content and for once, he looks happy. (She doesn't know how long it's been since she's actually seen him happy).

She bites her lip and settles back into the bed, maneuvering herself onto her side. She stares at him without restraint. It's then, in the shitty excuse of a motel and the glittering moonlight that she realizes how achingly beautiful he is.

He blinks and then opens his eyes. "Hey." His voice is raspy from sleep. "You okay?"

(And the fact that he asks her if she's okay makes her like him even more). "I'm fine. Just woke up for no reason."

He smiles lightly and flips onto his back. He opens his arms and Aria crawls into them without hesitation. She rests her head over his beating heart and sighs deeply. He smells of pine, mint and something else, something she can't pinpoint, (something she's never been able to pinpoint), it doesn't matter though, she's always associated the smell to be completely and utterly Jason.

They lapse into silence; the sound of owls and crickets can be heard from their open window. "Do you ever think of Allison?" She asks. She doesn't know why she asks it, but the words come out of her mouth before she can stop them.

He sighs. "You know I do."

She shakes her head. "No. Not like that. I mean, do you ever…think about times before that night."

He's silent for a while and Aria regrets having asked him in the first place.

He clears his throat. "Sometimes…when I'm walking or just doing something…it's like a trigger, something will remind me of her and yeah, I mean, memories come and it's like…it's like she's there in that moment, probably laughing her ass of at me for being sentimental or something."

"I miss her." Aria admits. (She does. Despite the fact that Allison was probably one of the biggest bitches in Rosewood, Aria misses her).

"Me too." Jason whispers. He pulls Aria tighter against him and she lets him hold her.

(She falls asleep to the sound of owls and crickets. She falls asleep to the sound of Jason's heart. She's never heard anything more sweet).

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Come on!"

"No."

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I don't have one." Aria tells him. "I don't have any extra clothes. _We_ don't have any extra clothes."

Jason shrugs. "I guess your right."

"Thank-you." She replies relieved.

Her relief is short lived, because as soon as she lets her guard down, he picks her up and throws her onto his shoulder. She's shrieking and her legs are kicking the air. "Jason! Jason, don't you dare!"

She feels the water before she sees it. Suddenly, she's immersed in cold chlorine water. She feels it burn her nostrils and she kicks herself back up, gasping for breath. "You asshole!" She sputters.

Jason is next to her, water flowing around them and he's laughing. He's leaning against the wall of the pool, head tilted backwards and laughing. Aria studies him for a moment and is genuinely shocked to see him so carefree. She's reminded of that morning, when the sky was still black and the moon illuminated their shitty little motel room. She remembers looking at him and how beautiful he looks when he's free from the memories that seem to haunt both of them. (And she's honored that he trusts her enough to let her see this side of him, the carefree side).

She can't help herself. She grabs him by his wet shirt and yanks him down towards her. Their mouths smash together as she swallows his laughter. He stops laughing as soon as her lips touch his and they're lost. (Drowning. Down, down, _down they go_).

(She doesn't know how long they're kissing; and to be honest, she doesn't care, because Jason…Jason kisses her like she's his last lifeline and she kisses back like she's afraid he's going to disappear).

* * *

><p><em>Friday afternoon<em>

He buys her horrendous grey sweat pants and an oversized grey sweater. She glances at the cartoon beaver on the front of the sweater and he shrugs. She showers and changes into the clothes quickly. As soon as she's done with the bathroom, she walks out and sits on the bed, smiling shyly when he kisses her quickly on the lips and then strides into the bathroom.

She grabs her phone and checks her messages.

"_Aria."_ Her mother's voice is worried. _"Aria, sweetheart, where are you?"_

"_So, I'm still kind of angry at you but I guess I can understand. I mean he is hot in a total potential murderer type of way. I still love you."_ It's Hanna's way of telling her she's forgiven.

"_Aria, are you okay? Where are you? Why aren't you answering?" _Mom.

"_Your mom's freaking out. Wherever you are…just be safe."_ Emily.

"_Aria! Aria, sweetie…please, where are you?" _

Aria shakes her head and dials her mother's cell-phone.

"_Aria!" _

"Mom, I am so sorry. I forgot to call, I just…I'm safe. I'm good."

"_Where are you?"_

Aria frowns. "Actually, I don't know. A couple towns away from Rosewood. I'm safe though. I'll be back tonight."

"_Are you on your own?"_

She gulps. "No. No, I'm with Jason."

"_DiLaurentis?"_

Aria nods. God, it does sound weird doesn't it? "Yeah, mom, I'm with Jason DiLaurentis."

"_We will talk about this when you come home, young lady. Right now I don't know whether to hug you or strangle you when I see you." _

"I propose hugging me."

"_Be safe and I love you."_

"I love you too."

She hangs up the phone and glances up as soon as Jason exits the bathroom. "Hey."

He smiles softly, leaning against the doorframe. "Hey, you hungry?"

"Starving."

* * *

><p>They end up going to a little diner and laughing their way through lunch. She steals fries off his plate and she shares his Lemon Meringue Pie when dessert comes.<p>

They talk about movies, television and books. He tells her more about his travels. He tells her about all the people he met, the experiences he's had and Aria can't help but feel jealous that he's been able to experience everything, while she's stuck jumping every time her phone beeps.

"I'm thinking about NYU." She confesses.

"No more Hollis?"

She shakes her head. "Hollis is…was…" she grapples for words. (It was never Hollis the school, but rather Ezra).

"A lapse of judgment?" He offers.

"I don't know. Hollis was just…I think that after everything I wanted something familiar but now I know, familiarity is a trap."

(She doesn't tell him that familiarity sucks out her soul, because she thinks he knows it without her even saying it).

* * *

><p><em>Friday evening<em>

"I don't want to go back." She tells him quietly, looking at her hands as they drive towards Rosewood.

"Neither do I." He admits.

He grabs her hand and she grips it tightly.

(She doesn't want to let go. She's too terrified of letting go. She notices that he doesn't let go either, so she's not too worried).

The drive back seems quicker and before she knows it, they're parked in front of her house. She leans over the armrest and kisses him, softly, deeply, passionately and he responds eagerly. (God, she would never tire of kissing him). "I don't want to leave." She whispers against his mouth.

"Then don't. Don't leave." (_Don't leave me_, is what he doesn't say).

"I'll see you tomorrow." (_I won't ever leave you_, is what she doesn't say).

She wants to thank him for taking her out of Rosewood. She wants to explain to him that when she's around him, she just doesn't care about anything or anyone. She wants to tell him that while he gets his strength from his previous adventures, she gets her strength from him. She wants to place her ear over his chest and listen to his heartbeat.

She doesn't say any of that.

(They both leave so much unsaid).

* * *

><p>Her mother reprimands her and then hugs her. Her father shakes his head and tells her never to do anything like that ever again. Oh, and she's grounded until she's forty.<p>

She texts Emily, Spencer and Hanna, telling them to meet her at her house tomorrow for some girl talk. She misses her friends. She needs to know that her friends still love her.

She doesn't notice how tired she is until she falls into her bed and snuggles underneath her covers. She tries to ignore the lonely feeling that suddenly overcomes her. (This is madness, one night together and she's already feeling empty without him).

Her phone vibrates and Aria looks at it, dread in her stomach and bile in her throat. _And guess who's back? Was your trip everything you wanted it to be? Certainly seems like it was. Don't you know by now? You can never escape me. **A.**_

* * *

><p><em>I'm not happy with this chapter. There's always one chapter like that and this one is it. Hopefully you all liked it. Two more chapters to go and it's done! Wow, it seems like forever though doesn't it? Thanks so much for the reviews! They mean a lot!<em>

_**HUGE SHOUTOUT TO****: AlyssaStar, Maiqu, msbookworm93, daughterofapollo18, rjt040190, TheContinousWriter, Imthatonegurl, halegranger, prettylittlerachel3, faeriekiss, Precious Thing, Sumanta, Aria DeLoncray, I apologize if I missed anyone! You guys are awesome and my sunshine after a hurricane. I hope that everyone is doing ok after Hurricane Irene. Love you all! **_

_Thanks again!_

_**Bex**_

_**P.S.** Any mistakes are mine and mine alone!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing. _

_**Pairing:**__ Aria/Jason. Some Aria/Ezra. Others are mentioned. _

_**Summary:**__ She never meant for this to happen but it did and now she has no clue what to do about it. Jason/Aria. _

_**Author's Note**__: Hope you all like! This goes out to my youngest sister who is an even bigger Aria/Jason shipper than me. Lol. Love ya, kid!_

* * *

><p><em>seven day fool<em>

_chapter _6

**We know their dream; enough**

**To know they dreamed and are dead;**

**And what if excess of love**

**Bewildered them till they died?**

William Butler Yeats- _Easter 1916_

* * *

><p><em>Saturday morning<em>

Her friend's lounge in her room, Hanna lays across the bed, Emily has her legs tucked underneath her and Spencer occupies the lone chair in Aria's room. They're silent as they came in one by one, offering small smiles and made polite talk with her mother. As soon as Aria shut the door to her room, she expects them to pounce. She expects them to ask a million and one questions. She expects to get reprimanded; she expects to get lectures, yells, and maybe even a few tears.

Her friend's don't do anything. Instead, they stay seated in their spots, unmoving. "So…" Aria starts.

"Okay." Hanna blurts, "Let's get this out of the way, did he do anything to hurt you? Force you? Did he make you cry? Did he manhandle you?"

Aria's mouth drops open and she shakes her head vigorously, "No! No, he asked and I went, willingly. He doesn't make me cry, ever. He makes me laugh and smile and I don't have to worry about being seen with him."

"Do you love him?" Emily asks, her voice weary.

_Does she love him?_ No. Not now. She likes him, she likes him _a lot_ but she's not sure she's quite at love yet. "Not yet. I like him…a lot."

"Aria, we can all agree that this probably could have been handled a bit better, but I promised you…_we_ promised that we would stand with you no matter what, so here we are." Spencer says.

"True. I mean, I totally get the bad-boy appeal. It's hot."

"Just…be careful." Emily warns.

"Thank-you." Aria breathes out. Relief floods her body and she feels awful that she doubted her friends. She feels shitty for assuming that they would react horribly.

(It's times like these that her friends surprise her by just accepting who she is, no questions asked, no snide questions. It's just pure acceptance).

* * *

><p><em>Saturday afternoon<em>

She's gets a message from Ezra asking her to meet him at Hollis and she goes because Aria believes that she owes him that much. She's walking through the empty halls of Hollis and Aria can't even begin to wonder why she ever contemplated going here. It's so…dead. Void of life, void of the color that she wants, _needs._

She can hear the echo of her heels as she makes the familiar path to Ezra's office. His door is open and she knocks, poking her head in and offering him a small smile. "Hi."

"Aria, hey, come on in." He gestures to the room.

She nods and sits down on one of the chairs across from his desk. "You said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I just…how are you?"

"Good." God, this is so awkward. (She never thought that being with Ezra would be awkward and yet her she is, twiddling with her thumbs and aching for an escape). "How are you?" _(You know, after I probably shattered your heart?) _

"Confused." He admits with a small laugh. "I just…Jason DiLaurentis, Aria, really?"

She tenses up and shrugs. "Yes, Jason DiLaurentis."

"Why? I just…I want you to be happy. I need to know that you're going to be happy and I thought that _we _were happy and then suddenly Jason comes and _its Jason this and Jason that _and I just want to know why you're picking Jason." He shakes his head. "I sound like a high-schooler."

"Probably because you dated one." The words are out faster than she can stop them. She flinches and looks down at her hands. Is that the reason why she picked Jason? She doesn't think so. It doesn't bother her that Ezra was her teacher. Or that he's older than her. It's not that he doesn't _not_ make her laugh. He does. Did. _Whatever._

But then she thinks back to things that she can tell Jason, she thinks back to shared memories and most of all she thinks of pink hair. How accepting of it Jason was and how Ezra…wasn't. She thinks about how free she feels when she's with Jason.

"I'm pretty sure," she starts slowly, testing the words against her mouth, "that it was always going to be Jason." Then she sighs and gets up, "Jason knows who I used to be and he accepts me for it. That's why I'm picking Jason. Because it's so easy for him to accept me for who I am." (_Who I want to become. Who I will become_). She's almost at the door when she takes a look back. He looks upset and so dejected but Aria can't help but feel…light. "For what it's worth, I think I'll probably always love you."

"Just not enough to be with me." He finishes her sentence.

"Just not enough."

He shrugs and gestures around the room. "If you ever need me, you know where to find me."

She nods, turns around and leaves the way she came. She can hear her heels echo in the empty hallways, as she walks past the trophies and past the black and white photos of previous graduates hanging on the wall. She walks out the front door of Hollis for the last time.

* * *

><p><em>Naughty, naughty. What a heartbreaker. Question, will it all be worth it in the end? <em>_**A.**_

* * *

><p><em>Saturday night<em>

She's technically still grounded but Aria doesn't really care. So, she walks to a familiar house, on a familiar street and stands in front of a familiar door.

It's by chance that she looks to the side. She can see her, Allison, in all her glory. Blonde hair shining and a small twisted smile on her lips. "I always knew it was going to be you." Allison tells her.

"You don't mind?" God, she's asking her dead best friend permission to date her older brother. (Welcome to Crazyville, Aria).

"Don't be silly. Of course I don't mind."

"I'm scared." Aria confesses, her voice small. And she is scared. She's scared that it won't work out, she's scared that everything will blow up in her face, she's scared that one day Jason will wake up and realize that he doesn't want to be with her. She's scared of getting her heart broken.

Allison's face softens. "Don't be scared. I'm right here. Everything will all work out in the end. I promise."

"I miss you. _We_ miss you."

"I miss you guys too. So much."

"Will we see you again?"

A secretive smile graces her features. "One day. Not anytime soon, but one day."

When Aria blinks, Allison is gone. She takes in a shaky breath and knocks on the door. It doesn't take long for him to answer and when he does, a large smile graces his face. "Hey."

"Hey." She answers, her voice weary.

"Is everything okay?" He asks her worried.

She bites her lip, cocks her head to the side and nods her head slowly. "I think it will be."

"Good." He opens the door wider, "Wanna come inside?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I would like that."

* * *

><p><em>Don't be fooled. Once a liar, always a liar. You should remember that.<em>_** A. **_

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you all think? There's one more chapter. Sunday, is going to be short and it's going to have an epilogue attached to it. Kind of. I'm not sure if it'll work out the way I want it to. Sunday is also going to be different. It's not going to be spilt up into different parts. I don't know, you'll see it when it comes up, which shouldn't be too long. Probably in a couple days. <em>

_**HUGE SHOUTOUT TO: Maiqu, AlyssaStarr, halegranger, Imthatonegurl, msbookworm93, ME LOVEY JAZZY, teaguere,**__ you guys rock! Love you lots! Thanks so much for taking the time to review! I apologize if I missed anyone, let me know if I did though! Thanks again!_

_Love, _

_**Bex**_

_**P.S. **__Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing. _

_**Pairing:**__ Aria/Jason. Some Aria/Ezra. Others are mentioned. _

_**Summary:**__ She never meant for this to happen but it did and now she has no clue what to do about it. Jason/Aria. _

_**Author's Note**__: Hope you all like! This goes out to my youngest sister who is an even bigger Aria/Jason shipper than me. She is also the inspirtation for this story. So, y'all can thank her for making me get off my lazy ass and finish this thing. Lol. Love ya, kid! Hope you all enjoy. It's been one helluva ride! _

* * *

><p><em>seven day fool<em>

_chapter 7_

**I am not afraid of tomorrow, for I have seen yesterday and I love today.**

_William Allen White_

* * *

><p><em>Sunday <em>

She leaves the DiLaurentis's house in the early hours of the morning. She's still technically grounded, but Aria finds that she doesn't really care. Instead, she walks barefoot to her house, her black heels clutched loosely in her hands. The pavement is cold under her feet but she doesn't feel it.

No, she just continues to walk through the empty town.

She's chewing on her lip as she crosses the street and unlocks the door to her house. She enters it slowly and locks it when she's through the threshold. Her house is still the same. The kitchen is still to her right. The couches are still in their same place. Everything is still the same.

But Aria feels so different. She feels so light. She feels…Jesus, for the first time in so long, she just _feels_.

She can't help smiling as she quietly creeps up the stairs and down the hall. She shuts the door to her room as soon as she's in it.

"_Do you have to go?" He asks her sleepily. _

_Aria grins and pushes his hair from his face. "Yeah, but I'll see in a few hours anyways. You're officially invited to the Montgomery Sunday Family Lunch."_

_He lets out a small smile and opens his eyes to look at her. "I'd like that."_

She knows that she'll deal with the repercussions. She knows that people will talk. She knows that shit will be thrown their way but she's not afraid of it. For the first time in a long time, she's okay with not knowing what comes next.

She's okay with the unexpected. (She's more than okay going through everything with Jason).

She sighs as soon as she falls into her bed; she tugs the covers to her chin and buries her head in her pillow.

It's odd to her, how she started the week as Ezra's girlfriend and ended it with being with Jason. Not that they've ever actually stated anything. They're not official (not yet) and Aria is okay with that. She's okay with getting to know him. She's okay with getting coffee, watching a movie, she's okay with the long lapses of silence, the shy glances, the tentative steps towards something bigger (greater) than she thought possible.

She wanted everything and anything all at once with Ezra. With Jason, she's more than happy stepping back and letting things progress.

She thinks it shows maturity. Growing up. Becoming an adult. The thought scares her but it doesn't surprise her.

(She doesn't know how, she doesn't know why, but in the span of seven days Aria Montgomery has changed and God…she likes it).

She's exhausted as she closes her eyes and succumbs to sleep just as the sky starts turning a brilliant shade of pink. It's a new day and a new Aria and she's never looked so forward to…living, breathing…_loving._

(She doesn't know what today will bring; she doesn't know what tomorrow will bring. She's not a psychic, she doesn't what will happen a week, a month, a year from now, but for once, she's excited to find out).

* * *

><p><em>I spy with my little eyes, a little liar growing up. Scary isn't it? <em>_**A.**_

* * *

><p><em>3 years later<em>

"It's Ms. Grey." Aria tells him as she starts laughing.

"No." Jason replies stubbornly. "I still think its Loca Lucy."

"Nope. That hitch in her voice? All Ms. Grey."

He sighs and climbs off the bed and looks out the window. He swears softly. "It's Ms. Grey."

"I told you!"

He chuckles as he pulls back the covers and climbs back into bed.

It's easy for Aria to forget everything that happened during moments like this. She forgets the handful of years and just thinks about the present, (the future), always wrapped in Jason's warm embrace.

She did end up going to NYU. (Hollis wasn't even an option at that point). She's doing journalism (was there any doubt?)

"_I got into NYU." She tells him quietly one night. They're in his car, seats dipped low as they stare at the midnight sky. _

"_I knew they'd accept you." He smiles as he turns his head and stares at her. "I like New York City." (Take me with you, is what he doesn't say). _

"_I'm glad." She replies, relief evident in her voice. (Please come with me. Don't leave me alone. Ever, is what she doesn't say). _

_They stare at each other some more before the distance is closed and she's melting, drowning (down, down, down they go) in his arms. _

_Aria should know better by now; sometimes they don't even need to say anything. They just know. _

It was hard at first. New York City is expensive, so they got a small apartment in the Bronx and it's not nearly as bad as everyone said it would be. Every Sunday in the summer, there's a block party with food, music, and laughter that more than likely echoes across the bridge. They've both become fast friends with their neighbors, who have all but adopted the painfully out of place couple, into their little family.

When Aria is at school, Jason is at the local community center. He manages it now and can't help but love the kids that wander in.

(So much has changed that Aria sometimes wakes up and expects it all to be a dream. But then she looks over at Jason and sees him sleeping peacefully, she'll tame her wildly beating her and lay her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as it lulls her to sleep).

"_New York City, the city that never sleeps." Jason says out of the blue one night as they venture out of their apartment and catch a bus to Times Square. _

_She looks at the masses of people and the lights and how the city manages to compete (and win) against the night sky. "It's more than that. It's our home."_

_He looks over at her and puts an arm around her shoulder, pulling her against him. "Home. I like the sound of that."_

"_Me too." _

Some days, she'll feel nostalgic and she'll think of Rosewood and how everything is going there. She doesn't dwell on it for long. She doesn't have anyone there anymore.

Spencer (and Toby) found their way to California, so did Hanna (and Caleb) but they're in Montecito, with Caleb's newfound family; Emily chose Duke; Mike is on his way to Penn State and their parents have settled comfortably in Boston with both of them teaching at Boston University.

She and Ezra still keep in touch sometimes. He's writing a book and still teaching at Hollis. He's seeing a new woman, her name is Melanie and she's a Philosophy professor. ("She's unlike anyone I've ever met." He confessed to her one day, and even through the phone, Aria can see him grin. She smiles and finds that she is actually genuinely happy for him. "I'm happy for you." She tells him. There's a silence. "Are you happy?" "More than you could ever know." "Good.")

Jason knows about her conversations with Ezra and he's not jealous. At least not much, but he likes Aria's honesty and to be honest? Aria has never lied to him since that night, three years ago, when she crept out of his house and walked through the empty town.

"What're you thinking about?" Jason asks her.

"The future." She tells him. She's done thinking about the past. It's over.

"How's it look?"

"It looks…_we_ look…happy."

(That's it. That feeling in the pit of her stomach, every time she goes to school, every time she comes home, every time she sees Jason…it's happiness. It's complete and utter freedom).

Oh God. This is it. This is the start of the rest of her (their) lives.

And for first time in a very long time, she's ready for it.

* * *

><p><em>See? What have I been telling you? The best thing comes to those who wait. Life's full of surprises bitches and don't you ever forget me. <em>_**A.**_

* * *

><p><em>It's done. Like holy shit, it's done. What do you all think? I'm actually kind of okay with it. Of course we all know what happens after this…Aria and Jason get married and have tons of kids! Lol. I wish. <em>

_Thanks for sticking with me guys! You all are the best! Sincerely, your encouragement and support mean the world to me! __**HUGE SHOUTOUT**__: __**Maiqu, halegranger, Unhr25, msbookworm23, Imthatonegurl, ME LOVEY JAZZY, rjt040190**__…and everyone else who read and favorit-ed, alerted and all that good stuff, you all are awesome and I adore each and every single one of you. _

_Thanks again, you guys have been the best!_

_Love, _

_**Bex. **_

_**P.S.** Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. _


End file.
